


Gods' Conditioning

by Spidersleap



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:13:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26783485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spidersleap/pseuds/Spidersleap
Summary: I'm pretty sure you know what god meansconditioning means traininggods conditioning therefore means: gods trainingbut its the training of both the next players & the gods getting used to people
Kudos: 3





	1. The Beginning Of A Possibly Okay Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prequel & setting; some information but not alot

No one is really sure how it happened; all that is known is that the gods have been asleep for two millennia

It is said that there was once thirty four gods. These gods crafted the planetary systems known to the humans and trolls respectively as: the Solar system, The sun called Solar for Earth. And Beforus, whos Star's name has been forgotten...

From what is known, there are three types of gods:  
The human ones, of which there are eight.  
Secondly, the trolls, which are slightly more mysterious & unknown, due to the nature of their planets information being lost; 24 of these.  
Lastly, the green Gods, from what is known about these highly mysterious duo, they are extremely powerful.


	2. The Human Gods

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> These are the human gods. its the 4 from b1 and the more obfuscated b2.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating weekly, given the next weekend this will be finished (10/24 - 10/25)  
> 10/28/20: this chapter is finished, next one will be out on the 30th  
> what the zalgo text says is at the bottom notes
> 
> 10/31/20: i need to shift around the rogue's text so dont tell me to do it i will do it eventually, like, never B)

(10/29/2020, will add more to this top paragraph) Humans are weaker than trolls. This however, does not stop the gods from being extremely powerful. The human gods are split up into two group: the known, and unknown. For the known, their personality, looks, job, and temple accommodations are all included in schools curriculum. The unknown's temple location is unknown, and not as many details are known. For example, the page of hope's job is unknown

The leader of the Gods, theHeir of Breath. It is said that he is extremely powerful, with the ability to freely manipulate the planets wind at his whim. He has short black hair, light blue clothing with a freely flowing windsock for a godhood. It is said that the Heir is nice & generous, accommodating for anyone unfortunate that visits his temple. According the old creation myths, he created the air created the air on both Earth and Beforus.  
The Heirs temple is located at Washington DC, Earth. His temple is free to access, you can walk inside, and, as long as you wont do anything that could hurt anyone inside, you will be let in. If however, you plan on attacking the temple or someone inside of it, then the temple will cause strong gusts of wind, keeping you and only you out of it. The inside of the temple is large and expansive. in relation, the inside of the walls are hallow to allow for the breeze to flow freely when it needs. The one who guards the Heir, as pointless as it may be, is the Heirs father.

One of the Heirs guides and the Heirs friend, the Seer of Light. She has seen through fortune & fate itself and has placed her temple in a now park in New York. The assumed reason for this may be that she doesn't want her temple to be destroyed, or she could has placed it there so that she will be most helpful when she reawakes. Her temple is much more difficult to access; in order to get to the entrance of the the temple, you must either parachute or paddle against the current of a water fall. The inside of her temple is a maze that you must conquer whilst in the dark. It is said that she, along with the other seers guided the Witch of Space to the prime position for rivers, oceans, mountains, and hills. Her protector is her mother. The mother is said to have brought the darkness with her, as an inverse to her daughter.

The Heirs protector, his right hand man, and the Seer's brother; the Knight of Time. Guarding the Heir whenever. He is greatly feared do-to time representing inevitability & death. It is believed that coming into contact with him will signal that the end of your life is near. His temple is located is Houston, Texas. In this temple, unlike his sister's, you are free to navigate in the light; the catch being that there are timing puzzles everywhere. The entrance splits off into four room: left, front left, front right, and right; at 4:13, 6:12. 10:25, and 11:11 respectively, all of these AM. going in any of these doors will cause a timer set for the amount of hours to minutes and minutes to seconds (EX: going in the 4:13 door will leave you with four minutes and thirteen seconds). If you are in these rooms when the timer finishes then traps will activate, and some of these will lead to a simple path out of the temple, however other traps will get more dangerous with time. After 12 hours, at the PM equivalent of the AM, the door will open, leading to the main part of the temple. the main part of the temples puzzles are timing puzzles that you either have to wait for (10 seconds - 1 hour), or wait after doing something (For example: pressing a button then waiting 3 seconds for a door to open). The knight has skillfully executed the plans of the seers & mages from the beginning. The knights protector is his brother, however historians now believe that the 'brother' is his father.

The Heirs sister; The Witch of Space. She knows what going on throughout the planet and can teleport anywhere she deems necessary. Her temple is by far the hardest to get to, you either have to sail there or fly there on a plane, and you'll have a hard time finding anyone who will want to go there. It is located on an island in the pacific ocean, filled to the brim with white creatures, most having murderous intent. Upon the small mountain residing left of the frog structure is her temple. in order to get into her temple, you must solve a puzzle that consists of constantly shifting plates, after which the door will open for 31.4 seconds. The inside is consistently constantly congruently concisely shifting, you must proceed either with spatial knowledge or how long the temples revolution takes. her guardian is her supposed grandfather, how, like the knight, is presumably her father.

T̴h̴e̴ ̶H̶e̴i̵r̷s̷ ̷h̷e̷a̷l̷e̷r̷:̴ ̴T̴h̴e̶ ̷M̵a̵i̸d̷ ̴o̵f̶ ̴l̸i̷f̵e̴.̸ ̸S̷h̸e̵ ̴h̸e̶a̸l̸s̶ ̷t̵h̶e̴ ̴h̴u̴m̵a̷n̷ ̶&̷ ̷g̵r̷e̴e̶n̴ ̴g̵o̶d̴s̵.̶ ̶T̵h̸e̶ ̷r̵e̷a̷s̵o̵n̷ ̶s̶h̶e̷ ̷d̶o̵e̴s̵n̷'̴t̴ ̵h̵e̶a̶l̵ ̷t̵h̶e̵ ̵t̶r̸o̸l̴l̶ ̶g̵o̵d̴s̸ ̸i̷s̸ ̴b̶e̸c̸a̴u̶s̷e̷ ̵t̷h̵e̴y̵ ̸h̸a̶v̵e̶ ̷t̶w̶o̸ h̸e̷a̸l̵e̵r̶s̵;̶ ̵a̷s̷ ̷s̵o̵m̴e̵ ̴s̸o̶r̴t̷ ̷o̷f̴ ̷a̵n̸ ̸i̸n̶v̸e̶r̶s̵e̸,̷ ̸s̷h̵e̸ ̸h̴e̸a̸l̴s̷ ̷t̸h̸e̴ ̵g̷r̷e̵e̸n̴ ̶g̴o̷d̴s̵ ̷b̵e̴c̴a̸u̷s̴e̸ ̶t̸h̸e̴y̵ ̶d̵o̷n̸'̴t̵.̸ ̷i̴t̵ ̷i̵s̴ ̵u̴n̷k̸n̸o̴w̷n̶ ̶w̷h̸e̷r̸e̵ ̷h̶e̸r̷ ̵t̴e̶m̸p̷l̴e̶ ̷i̴s̸.̷ ̸h̶e̵r̸ ̷g̴u̴a̵r̶d̴i̴a̷n̶ ̵i̴s̴ ̷h̴e̶r̶ ̴f̴a̴t̴h̴e̴r̶.̸

̴N̸o̶-̷o̵n̶e̶ ̶k̶n̷o̴w̶s̴ ̷w̸h̴a̷t̴ ̴h̸e̸ ̷d̴o̴e̴s̶.̸ ̶T̸h̵e̶ ̴P̴a̷g̶e̶ ̴o̴f̶ ̸H̸o̶p̶e̴.̶ ̸H̵e̵ ̵h̷o̸l̴d̶s̴ ̸t̷h̴e̶ ̷a̵b̶i̵l̷i̵t̶y̴ ̶t̷o̴ ̶b̴e̵l̸i̷e̸v̸e̸ ̵o̵b̸j̴e̸c̶t̸s̷ ̵i̵n̵t̶o̴ ̷e̶x̸i̷s̴t̴e̵n̷c̶e̷.̷ ̶N̵o̷b̴o̷d̴y̸ ̵k̵n̸o̶w̸s̶ ̶w̴h̴e̸r̸e̶ ̴h̷i̷s̴ ̵t̶e̶m̸p̸l̶e̴ ̸i̷s̶ ̵l̸o̸c̶a̴t̸e̶d̷,̴ ̸o̸n̸l̶y̵ ̶t̸h̵a̶t̷ ̶i̶t̷ ̵i̷s̴ ̶c̶l̴o̸s̵e̶ ̵t̵o̸ ̵t̸h̴e̷ ̴W̵i̸t̴c̸h̴ ̵o̵f̷ ̷S̴p̸a̶c̵e̴'̵s̷ ̴t̶e̵m̴p̶l̷e̸.̸ ̶H̸i̶s̶ ̵g̵u̴a̶r̷d̵i̵a̶n̶ ̶i̶s̴ ̷h̷i̴s̴ ̶g̸r̵a̸n̴d̷m̸o̸t̶h̵e̶r̵,̸ ̵w̶h̵o̴ ̶i̸s̴ ̷a̷s̵s̴u̸m̷e̶d̸ ̶t̸o̵ ̷a̸c̷t̷u̴a̸l̴l̴y̸ ̵b̴e̴ ̶h̴i̶s̴ ̴m̴o̷t̸h̸e̴r̷.̴

̶T̶h̸e̵ ̵s̵t̶r̸a̶t̴e̷g̴i̵s̷t̶ ̸&̸ ̶p̷r̸o̸b̶l̷e̵m̴ ̶s̷o̵l̸v̸e̵r̵ ̵i̸s̶ ̷t̷h̴e̵ ̴R̸o̶g̶u̴e̸ ̵o̷f̶ ̷V̵o̵i̵d̵.̵ ̵A̸s̵ ̷i̵s̶ ̶i̷m̴p̶l̴i̶e̴d̴ ̸b̴y̸ ̵'̴R̶o̶g̶u̴e̴'̸ ̵s̶h̴e̷ ̸s̷t̷e̶a̷l̵s̷ ̸t̷h̴e̶ ̸v̶o̵i̸d̸ ̷t̵o̴ ̷c̷r̸e̵a̶t̴e̸ ̵o̴b̵j̴e̸c̴t̵s̸ ̵t̶o̴ ̷h̴e̵l̷p̴ ̴t̴h̵e̸ ̸o̵t̵h̶e̷r̸ ̶G̵o̶d̴s̸.̴ ̶S̷h̸e̷ ̴u̶s̴e̸s̸ ̸a̵ ̴l̴o̶n̷g̷ ̶r̸a̵n̸g̴e̶d̶ ̷w̶e̵a̶p̷o̷n̷ ̷t̵h̴a̷t̷ ̸w̸a̵s̵ ̴u̸n̴k̴n̶o̴w̴n̸ ̷t̵o̷ ̷t̴h̶e̷ ̸s̷o̶c̸i̴e̷t̴y̴ ̴o̷f̵ ̶t̴h̶a̶t̴ ̴t̶i̷m̸e̸.̴ ̴L̷i̷k̵e̷ ̶w̴i̷t̶h̸ ̴t̴h̸e̵ ̴o̷t̷h̶e̶r̶s̸,̷ ̵t̵h̷e̵r̶e̶ ̷s̵e̶e̷m̵s̵ ̷t̴o̸ ̷b̷e̶ ̴a̴n̴ ̶e̶v̴e̶n̴ ̶s̶p̵l̸i̶t̸ ̴b̸e̸t̴w̸e̸e̷n̸ ̸f̵o̵u̸r̷ ̷k̵n̷o̴w̴n̸ ̴h̷u̷m̴a̶n̸ ̴G̷o̴d̵s̵ ̴a̷n̸d̷ ̶f̸o̶u̷r̴ ̵u̷n̴k̷n̷o̷w̵n̸ ̸h̷u̴m̵a̸n̷ ̷G̸o̸d̴s̶,̸ ̶t̴h̷i̵s̵ ̶c̶a̴r̶r̶i̵e̶s̷ ̸o̵v̸e̴r̷ ̷t̷o̵ ̵h̴e̴r̵.̵ ̸U̵n̸k̷n̸o̸w̶n̶ ̴w̴h̶e̷r̸e̶ ̵h̷e̶r̸ ̵t̸e̷m̴p̵l̵e̸ ̵i̴s̷,̶ ̵b̶u̴t̶ ̸t̵h̸a̴t̷ ̷h̸e̵r̴ ̵g̸u̸a̷r̸d̴i̶a̵n̶ ̵i̴s̸ ̴h̶e̶r̶ ̷m̸o̸t̸h̵e̶r̶.̶

̴T̸h̸e̸ ̶H̴e̵i̷r̷s̷ ̵t̴e̷c̵h̵n̶i̶c̴i̶a̷n̸;̵ ̴T̵h̸e̴ ̸P̶r̸i̴n̷c̶e̴ ̴o̷f̶ ̷H̴e̸a̵r̵t̷.̶ ̸T̵h̸e̸ ̷P̶r̴i̵n̷c̴e̸ ̵i̷s̶ ̴E̷m̸o̴t̴i̶o̶n̶l̷e̶s̷s̷ ̴&̷ ̶R̴u̷t̸h̵l̷e̶s̸s̴:̸ ̷m̸e̴r̷c̵i̷l̵e̴s̴s̷l̴y̶ ̶d̷e̶s̴t̷r̵o̵y̸i̶n̵g̸ ̵t̶h̸e̸ ̵s̵o̶u̵l̵s̷ ̵o̶f̷ ̴a̴n̴y̵o̵n̶e̵ ̵d̵a̸r̴i̴n̵g̴ ̷o̷r̷ ̵c̷r̵a̶z̴y̸ ̵e̵n̴o̸u̷g̸h̵ ̸t̸o̶ ̵t̸r̸y̸ ̷a̸n̶d̸ ̵h̷a̴r̷m̷ ̵t̷h̸e̸ ̸H̴e̴i̸r̸.̶ ̷H̶e̸ ̴a̷l̵s̸o̵ ̸c̴r̵e̶a̶t̶e̶s̶ ̶o̶t̸h̶e̵r̶w̴o̴r̶l̴d̶l̷y̵ ̸w̵e̸a̵p̴o̸n̵s̵ ̵a̴n̵d̸ ̸t̵e̵c̴h̴n̸o̸l̴o̴g̷y̴ ̷a̷d̸v̴a̴n̵c̵e̸d̸ ̶e̸n̴o̷u̷g̴h̸ ̶t̶o̷ ̶t̵r̸i̶c̸k̶ ̸t̴h̶o̶s̸e̸ ̸c̸e̵n̷t̵u̸r̴i̵e̷s̸ ̴i̶n̸ ̴t̷h̶e̴ ̴f̴u̷t̷u̴r̴e̸ ̵i̶n̷t̸o̶ ̴b̵e̵l̸i̴e̸v̴i̴n̸g̴ ̵i̸t̵s̴ ̵m̶a̶g̸i̷c̸.̸ ̴H̷i̷s̴ ̷T̸e̸m̵p̷l̸e̴?̵ ̶U̶n̶k̸n̶o̴w̵n̸.̸ ̵H̵i̸s̵ ̵G̶u̵a̵r̶d̷i̴a̵n̸?̸ ̵H̶i̵s̷ ̷B̷r̴o̸t̵h̸e̷r̷ ̶(̵f̵a̴t̶h̶e̴r̷)̷.̴

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Heirs healer: The Maid of life. She heals the human & green gods. The reason she doesn't heal the troll gods is because they have two healers; as some sort of an inverse, she heals the green gods because they don't. it is unknown where her temple is. her guardian is her father.
> 
> No-one knows what he does. The Page of Hope. He holds the ability to believe objects into existence. Nobody knows where his temple is located, only that it is close to the Witch of Space's temple. His guardian is his grandmother, who is assumed to actually be his mother.
> 
> The strategist & problem solver is the Rogue of Void. As is implied by 'Rogue' she steals the void to create objects to help the other Gods. She uses a long ranged weapon that was unknown to the society of that time. Like with the others, there seems to be an even split between four known human Gods and four unknown human Gods, this carries over to her. Unknown where her temple is, but that her guardian is her mother.
> 
> The Heirs technician; The Prince of Heart. The Prince is Emotionless & Ruthless: mercilessly destroying the souls of anyone daring or crazy enough to try and harm the Heir. He also creates otherworldly weapons and technology advanced enough to trick those centuries in the future into believing its magic. His Temple? Unknown. His Guardian? His Brother (father).


	3. ==> Knight Of Time: Wake Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What dave looks like an people seeing dave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BS: Before Sleep  
> AS: After Sleep  
> 'thoughts'  
> "spoken language/words"
> 
> also gotta say sorry but ill add more to this chapter soon  
> 10/27/2020: ill update it this week (26-30)

You are the Knight of Time, a long time ago you and your fri- .23 seconds after you peacefully wake up you realize what time it is. Today is December Third, Two thousand nine AS, at 4:13 AM. 'its my birthday today, I think John and Rose should be awake by now; no doubt causing trouble.' He begin to walk through his temple with a smile, nostalgia about how noisy Houston is, even in the morning, filling his veins. The walls of the temple are old, weathered, but still holding up. The Knight of time reverses the time of the temple to just after he fell asleep, causing the inside to look & smell **much** better.

Simple timing puzzles slot into place and a door opens to a bathroom. 'why the hell did she design this place with so much weird puzzle shit?' The knight thinks, reminiscent of his sisters shenanigans. Inside the bathroom the god sees himself. Crimson red wings sprout from behind him, long and beautiful, a little over 11 feet each when fully extended. His clothes are a luscious & beautiful red, a little gear in the middle with a godhood shaped reminiscent of the object. Black slippers ironically replace his black shoes. He leaves the bathroom and says  "Hey bro, ima leave, see if maybe john or rose is awake, go do whatev' th' hell y'all do" to no direction in particular, as he knows his brother will hear him anyway. The knight proceeds to the trapped entrance and turns its time to a point when he had just awoke, and the outermost door had just opened; for him, it is a simple task to return an inner door to a point when it was opened. At 4:14;14 the god of time exits his temple.

He looks around at the area, spotting desolate sights: forgotten places of worship all around his temple, but staying at least a 100 meters away. it is too early for most of the adventurers to arrive, as they will be attempting exploration of the temple at a more reasonable time. On the other hand the troll adventurers have either just arrived, or have been here for a few minutes.

Your eyes adjust to a very dim morning sky, just now noticing the trolls around, some horns extending high into the sky, others low, barely out of their heads. They all look at you, deadpanning. Slowly, their eyes shift to horror or amazement. some pulling their phones out, light beaming out of them like a truck. "fuck. uhhh... shit, im out i guess." He quickly unfurls his wings and takes flight up into the air, even though he could normally fly, he uses his wings to fly faster.

\--------

Dave Strider stands in his bedroom, he lives with his brothers, Dirk Strider, & Bro Strider. His apartment is located in Houston, Texas, near the Knight of Time's temple. He likes playing the turntables."Hey bro, do you know where dirk is?"Dave says, keeping his motives secret.

Bro responds "Yeah, lil' man, Pretty sure he was on the roof last, for some weird fuckin' reason." After he hears this, he proceeds up the stairs to where Dirk presumably is. 

The roof is where Dave finds Dirk, he is sitting there in the texas heat, his shades off as Dave begins to approach him. 'Thats never a good sign' He thinks, puzzled.

"Dave..." he says, almost whispering as Dave stops in his tracks "Dave, We are in trouble."  a long pause follows between his next sentence. "Dave, The Knight of Time has awoken, there is nothing we can do, Dave, NOTHING - nothing besides hope that he wont kill us..." Dave acknowledges the tears that begin to slip down Dirk's face.

"You sure, 'cuz if he was awake wouldn't we be dead by now, or all over the news at least?" Dave ponders, he knows that what Dirk is saying is true, as Dirk would not lie about something of this magnitude. He only asks in order to calm his brother down.

\----

The Knight of Time is flying over Tennessee state, Passersby are reassured as they watch a figure of destruction skipping past their area. After an hour, 37 minutes, and 19 seconds, the lonely god arrives at the Heirs temple "if I wasnt supposed to be here, they she would've warned me."  The Knight rationalizes, hesitant to wake his charge.

He enters the temple, greeted by a dashing man with a white shirt, white pants, black tie, black shoes, a white hat, and a black pipe. He knows this man as the Heirs father. "Hello there, young man" the father welcomes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOLY CRAMBOLI YEaH YOU DIDNT THINK I WAS GONNA INTRODUCE TROLLS TO DIS PLANET, maybe you did, i was really excited when i wrote 'holy cramboli' but meh, basically in this world alternia/beforus idk what i want to call it rn was... something happened to it, idk if i want to make it destroyed of if its inhabitable (destroyed,beforus) (inhabitable,alternia). might wanna make caliborn less evil and more bratty kid (jk that was my plan from the beginning)/redeemable.
> 
> Also WHAT DO I NAME BRO PLEASE!!!!


	4. ==> Heir of Breath: Wake Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when the Knight of Time visits the Heir of Breath's temple

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> some of you smarties are about to catch on to some foreshadowing at the next chapter :)
> 
> also some of you might think that the characters reactions to the "knight" are over the top, but they arent. if someone has a weapon, even a hammer, you will acknowledge that they could attack you. make that person nigh omnipotent (not really that just how the peeps in my story view him) and people will FREAK!
> 
> also "why isnt all the punctuation good?" "ill add it on sunday"

10/31/20ok so i didnt mean to post it imagine like i didnt, the cuts near the end are like a layout for what i want to do, its not what actually happens, ill fix it tommorow

The god's red wings fold in and disappear behind his godly clothing as he arrived at the Heirs Temple. The humans behind him, and some diurnal trolls, panic & worry. they think "will the Heir be alright?" and "hopefully the Heir will be able to calm the Knight? I hope so."

Meanwhile, the Knight is worrying; if he wakes the Heir up maybe he will be angry with the Knight, but on the other hand his sister did not leave anything saying not to! His face is cold & neutral as he thinks this.

"if I wasnt supposed to be here, then she would've warned me."  The Knight rationalizes, hesitant to wake his charge.

As the Knight enters the temple, he feels a strong gust of wind blow past him. He turns around, the want to keep the Heir safe pulsing through his veins, but he sees nothing. As the knight turns around, he sees a sharply dressed man. The Knight remembers 'That's the Heirs father'

"Hello there, young man. are you lost?" The father jokes

The Knight responds "Cut the crap, let me see the heir"

"he's asleep, and I don't appreciate the fact that you are trying to wake up my son."

"he's still asleep!? I woke up on my birthday (12/3) so he should have been awake for months(4/13)!"

"It does not matter, he is asleep and he deserves his rest! leave him." The father proceeds to toss a sweet potato pie at the Knight. where he get his ingredients or where he cooks them is unknown. Once the knight recovers from the impromptu pie assault, he realizes that the father has escaped, thus leaving him to traverse the temple on his lonesome.

\----

The knight proceeds to walk through the Heirs temple. he has memorized the basic flow of the design, wavy and perfect for air to flow through. The temple is a octagon with vents at all sides. the octagon splits off at one side to become a rectangle, that rectangle serves as the entrance. From the entrance it splits off into two halls, both leading to a huge piano room at the right. If you don't go to the end, you'll encounter an empty doorway (like a door space but without a door).

From there, proceeding along the curve, the Knight goes forward, leading to the Heirs bedroom, instead of the huge piano rooms on in the other directions.

"Please open the door." The knight asks the air itself.

Soon, the door to the entrance of the Heir bedroom opened. From the door, three normal doors open to the left, forward, and right. Left is the bathroom. Right is the kitchen/food storage. Forward is the Heir's bedroom.

The air inside the room is stagnant, not moving. Once the knight entered the air began circulation around the room, licking the knights hair.

\----

The Heir wakes up: wha- what?? The Heir mumbles, sleepily.

Yo, sleepy-head, time to wake up.

Five more minutes? The Heir asks, half-awake but also jokingly

"Dude people are freaking the fuck out out there, go calm them down."

"Wa- wait what! What did you do!?"

"I dont know. Go out there and check."

"Oh my Gog- why are you always like this." The Heir asks, nostalgically. "fine." 

\----

The Heir goes to the outside of the temple, doors opening quickly for easy movement.

Outside the temple there is alot of people, some are scared, others are hopeful. All is joyous once the people see the Heir leaving his temple after his long nap. Then fearful as they see the Knight walking behind him.

Uhh, calm down, please? The Heir mumbles, quietly. The wind disperses the sound so that all those around the temple can hear. "Knight is a sweetheart, I promise." The Heir says, his face a welcoming smile. The people, acknowledging the Heir go into an excited state, but also calming down from their fear of the knight

"Doesn't he, like, destroy cities or something?" a brave member of the audience says.

"uhh no! I can confirm for a fact that my Knight has destroyed zero cities." And with that line, the wind begins to wrap around the Heir and his Knight, causing them both to start levitating off the ground. The Heir looks up to the clouds and both of them begin to ascend.

\--------

"That's complete bullshit, what the fuck are you even talking about"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "so, uh, whats coming next?"
> 
> "i have an idea for the next chapter"
> 
> "and after that?"
> 
> "what i explain time as"


End file.
